


Something Good Come Out Of It

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crashed the wrong wedding and now the best man/maid of honor is on my ass, but hey they’re kinda hot so???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good Come Out Of It

Monty Green was known as a lot of things but being a hooligan was not one of them. To his friends he was kind, sweet, the person you went to for advice. The one who no matter what put a smile on your face. To his classmates he was Monty Green, genius biochemist.

(They all seriously thought he was going to cure cancer or some shit like that)

But words like delinquent, rowdy, a disturbance didn’t come to mind when one thought of Monty Green, well at least not until today. It had all started because Jasper had been bored (nothing good ever came out of Jasper being bored) and Monty had been stupid enough to make a bet with his asshole of a best friend.

Cursing Jasper’s whole bloodline under his breath, Monty readjusts the viking hat sitting atop his dark hair. He takes a deep breath, looking up at the church in front of him. Letting out the breath in one go, Monty pushes the door open striding confidently into the building.  

Without even taking a glance around, Monty bellows out, “I’m back bitches! Monty fucking Green is back!” He throws his arms into the air, a grand smile on his face and it’s only then when he peeks around the church at the horror filled look on everyone’s face.

As his gaze sweeps around the room, they eventually settle on the bride and groom standing at the altar. The bride and groom that definitely did not look like Raven Reyes and John Murphy.

Eyes widening, Monty slowly lowers his arms before whispering, “This isn’t Raven and Murphy’s wedding is it?”

The answer comes from the best man standing off to the groom’s side. He has a scowl on his rather attractive face, arms across his chest.

(Monty tries not to think about how hot this guy looked in a suit)

(He fails)

“No it’s not. This is Bellamy and Clarke’s wedding. A wedding you have now destroyed by yelling I’m back bitches.”

Monty cowers slightly under the guy’s intense glare and he drops his gaze to the ground muttering, “I’m going to fucking kill you Jasper.”

“What was that?”

Monty’s head shoots back up at the sound of the guy’s voice and he smiles widely before saying, “Nothing, just you know muttering to myself.”

“Really? Is that the case? You just ruined my best friend’s wedding and that’s all you can say?”

The guy starts towards Monty, eyes narrowed into slits and that scowl still twisting his lips.

(Monty wonders what he would look like with a smile gracing his features.)

“Whoa whoa hold on there, Miller. I don’t think the guy means any harm.”

Monty shoots a grateful smile towards the groom, glad that at least one person didn’t seem to be hating him. (The same couldn’t be said for the bride, a small blonde who looked ready to explode.) Monty holds his hands up in surrender, quickly saying, “He’s right. I’m at the wrong wedding. My friend is an asshole and I’m going to kill him when I find his scrawny little ass. I’m so sorry for ruining your wedding but please don’t let me stop you any longer. I’m going to leave now.”

The groom lets out a small smile before saying, “I don’t think you should be discussing your plans to murder someone here. Miller and I are both cops.”

Monty’s already wide eyes grow even bigger if possible and he opens and closes his mouth wondering what to say. His hands flutter up and down (a nervous habit) as he tries to say something witty.

“Weren’t you about to leave?”

“Yes! Right! I should be leaving! Bellamy and Clarke I wish you the best on the wonderful road of marriage. Miller please don’t kill me… I mean you know my name, and you’re a cop. I swear I’m leaving.”

As Monty scurries backward out of the church, there are by now amused smiles on everyone’s face. Someone whispers, “Well this is an unforgettable wedding, now isn’t it?”

Bellamy turns to his best friend a sly smirk on his face, and arms crossed over his chest. His soon to be wife Clarke copies his stance both staring at the man to their side.

“You liked him.”

There’s no room for arguing in Bellamy’s tone. It’s straightforward and to the point. He knew his best friend and right now his best friend was kind of smitten over a dark haired boy in a goofy viking hat.

“I didn’t like him! I thought he was cute. There’s a difference. Now can we please get on with your wedding?”

Clarke waves a hand dismissively saying, “It’s all the same. No we can’t because as of right now your love life just got a lot more interesting. Besides Bellamy and I can wait a little bit longer. Now please go out there and get his number.”

Miller sighs, staring at the man he considered his brother and the girl who he almost considered his sister. He runs a hand through his hair, letting out a groan before saying, “Fine, fine. I’m going to get his number. Just don’t get married without me.”

Clarke smiles sweetly at Miller, threading her arm through Bellamy’s as she says, “We would never. Now stop stalling and go, Nathan.”

Miller rolls his eyes before jogging down the aisle hoping that the dorky boy who talked to himself hadn’t gotten too far away. As he bursts out of the church, eyes already scanning for that ridiculous viking hat, Miller lets out a sigh of relief when he notices Monty not too far ahead.

Monty was muttering to himself again, a blend of how he was the stupidest person alive, how he was going to murder Jasper, and how hot Miller looked in the fucking suit. He groans head dropping into his hands.

“Talking to yourself again?”

Startled Monty jumps and Miller can’t help but let out a chuckle at the sight of a frightened Monty.

(He would never admit that he thought the other looked like a bunny.)

“What are you doing here? Are you here to kill me? Oh my god...I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to crash your friend’s wedding. It’s just my friend Jasper told me to crash our other friend’s wedding but he must have given me the wrong address. Please Miller I don’t want to die yet, though if I was going to get murdered now at least it was by a hot person.”

“Hey, hey slow down. I’m not going to murder you, Monty?” When Monty nods, Miller continues on, turning just a tad bit shy, apprehensive. “I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to grab coffee sometime? With me?”

Monty’s surprised and well just ever so slightly pleased. With a light chuckle he says, “I did just call you hot, so I think my answer would be yes. I would love to grab coffee with you sometime.”

Miller’s answering grin takes Monty’s breath away. (He knew the other would look so much hotter with a smile on his face.) Maybe this time Jasper being bored, finally had something good come out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
